onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:Oars Infobox.png
Unused Image I saw JSD's note on this file, but is this file going to remain unused forever or what? 11:07, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Probably until the history on this image is re-uploaded on the other. And let's not abuse that "active discussion" template. 18:47, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Bump. So should we delete the anime info-box image, and then move this page to that title, therefore preserving the upload history? 00:18, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I think we should. 08:12, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Me too. 16:40, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Go for it. Hopefully it won't be glitched this time. 19:29, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Bump. 10:28, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Bump 11:59, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Rainbow, we're waiting for an admin to move this file. Yes I know and I am bumping it in case they forgot. 14:19, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Why is this still not done? This doesn't need to remain active forever. 21:53, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Needs to be moved. 13:07, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Waiting for Yat to delete and move the file... 13:18, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Image has still not been deleted yet. 13:44, November 4, 2013 (UTC) I tried, but the damn coding and whatnot would not allow me to move the image. I can delete, but not move. Something's wrong. I get the message "You do not have permission to move this page, for the following reason: The file mwstore://local-backend/local-public/archive/5/55/20130113063300!Oars_Anime_Infobox.png already exists.". 06:25, November 10, 2013 (UTC) I also tried, with various "techniques", but to no avail (same kind of message as Yata). Yeah, someone just upload them onto the new one. No way to fix this. 06:21, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Should we try to contact the central wiki first? Or just get rid of this once and for all? 23:17, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Ask central. If they can't move it, we'll upload the old files onto the new file and delete this. 05:35, November 19, 2013 (UTC) The Wikia Community Central has been aware of this issue since September 13th when I got a response to the bug report I've send them.... MasterDeva (talk) 15:16, November 21, 2013 (UTC) And have they responded yet? 02:22, November 24, 2013 (UTC) They responded alright, that they received the bug report. Other than that they've done nothing about it. Same with another file I've reported to them. MasterDeva (talk) 18:32, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Then it seems doubtful this page can be moved properly. Anyone for waiting and asking for more help, or just rid it quick? 01:48, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, if things are going to be this bugged, we can just delete it and make a note on the used image about the edit war that took place under this filename. Seems to me like we've reached the point where it's just not worth it to fix the file. And if staff does want to fix it eventually, they can just restore it. 01:57, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Gone and gone. 03:25, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Category:Deleted File Talk Pages